


Like An Equation, It All Works Out

by StoatUnquote



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marius's definitely legit medical practices, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoatUnquote/pseuds/StoatUnquote
Summary: Sometime's Raphaella's experiments get a little out of hand, but luckily she's got her loving crewmates to help her out
Relationships: The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Like An Equation, It All Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> Death To The Mechanisms hurt me, and this is how I cope
> 
> Title from The Science Love Song by AsapScience

There was a distinct sound echoing through the Aurora’s halls. The clang of boots on the metal floor. Jonny’s boots. Don't ask how he knows, he just does. After millennia of spending time around someone, you gain an awareness of the sound of their walk in a way that can’t be described anyway other than “it just is.” But Jonny’s walk is different this time. He’s not running, but he’s definitely panicked. Marius spares a glance over at Brian and there’s a mutual understanding of “we gotta know what’s going on” so they put down what they were working on and head off to follow the sound.

Marius recognised where they were going about half way there, and quickened his pace. This was the route to the med bay. If Jonny was going there in such a hurry, it’d have to be something pretty serious. They got there before him, but after only a few seconds of waiting, Jonny rounded the corner with, unexpectedly, Raphaella cradled in his arms. She was still, probably dead, and covered in assorted Science. A large burn covered her right side, with her arm and face also apparently catching some of it. Marius opened the door for Jonny, and he didn’t break his stride as he stepped inside and put Raphaella on the bed.

Marius tried to assess the situation. Science on Raph. Science that was moving towards the burns, undoing the healing of her mechanism and even spreading the damage further somehow. After a moment of silence, Marius realised that the others were looking at him. Oh yeah, he was the doctor.

“Uhh, Jonny, what happened?” Marius asked. He really didn’t know enough about what was going on to even form the basis of an idea of what was happening. He could gather that whatever was on Raphaella probably needed to get off of her, but didn’t know how dangerous it was, and if he should be touching it either.

“Whatever this is-” Jonny gestured to the Science “-it’s still in her lab, and it’s growing. But I sealed the door, so it should be trapped in there. It’s fucked with those burns Raph has, but it hasn’t done anything to me.” As he said that, Jonny brushed some of the Science off of his forearm and onto the floor.

That answered one of Marius’s questions, at least. He nodded and headed to a cupboard that he knew contained disinfectant and flannels. He still wanted to make as little contact with this stuff as possible.

“Great,” said Jonny, “y’all seem to have this handled, I’m going to take a shower.” A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“And get this stuff into the water system?” Brian asked, “Nope, you’re staying here until we’ve got all this off of you.” Jonny rolled his eyes but sat down anyway. Brian reached into a different cupboard and brought out a box, one they used for disposing of harmful substances. He then started picking the Science off of Jonny, who insisted that he was perfectly capable of doing that himself, thank you. Marius left them to bicker, Raphaella should be his priority right now.

Thankfully, Raphaella seemed to be stirring. She mumbled something incoherent as Marius knelt down beside her, and he smiled reassuringly and gently held her face in one hand, using the other to wash off the Science. She flinched slightly, and Marius took more care to avoid too much contact with the burns.

In only a few moments, she was fully awake. “What happened?” She asked, looking up at Maruis expectantly.

“I mean, you tell me. Jonny brought you here.”

“Well,” She thought for a moment, “last I remember, I was working on a bioweapon. Something that could… well I don’t know the practical purposes but it’d be pretty good for killing people.”

“And the burns?” 

“I think- oh yeah, I knocked over some chemicals, then the bioweapon swarmed me. I don't know if it was attracted to the injury or the chemicals, I’ll have to test it more.” Marius helped her sit up and gestured to her arm, which she held out. Thankfully, she seemed to be healing wherever he removed the Science. He spared a glance over at the other two. Jonny seemed to be fully cleared of Science, but Brian was still giving him a double check inspection. Jonny accused him of using it as an excuse to stare at his ass. Brian admitted that wasn’t entirely false.

When Marius looked back, Raph had gotten a cloth of her own and was taking the Science off of herself, at one point pausing and holding it far too close to her face for comfort. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be capable of jumping, just squirming like a gelatinous worm. With two of them working on it, Raph was cleaned and healing in no time, and they tossed the cloths in the disposal box.

“So doc, what’s the diagnosis?” Jonny asked. Marius hmmed dramatically and took Raph’s hand, inspecting the burns that had almost fully healed there.

“Diagnosis: Science,” He concluded, “Treatment required-” He brought Raph’s hand up and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles. “Ta dah, all better.”

“Hey now,” Brian said, “I think you’ll need a second opinion before you prescribe anything, doctor.” He crouched down besides the two of them and gave Raph’s burns a cursory glance. “But it seems like you were absolutely right.” And he gave Raph a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Jonny, it’s your turn,” Raphaella said, and Jonny sighed.

“You’re all saps, the lot of you,” He said, but walked up to Raph and kissed her cheek anyway. When he went to stand back up, Raph took his face in her hands and pulled him back for a proper kiss.

“Thank you for getting me out before I was devoured by Science,” she said.

“Well, I was just doing my duty as captain-”

“First mate!” came a chorus of replies.

“I cannot believe- I’m taking back the kiss, you don’t deserve it anymore.” Raph just stuck her tongue out at him.

“You know you love us.” She teased.

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this to my girlfriend before I posted it and she stopped half way through reading and very seriously asked "What is Science?" and for some reason she wouldn't take "you know... Science" as an answer


End file.
